


Bosh

by MyCedarChest



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, vulcan babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 04:56:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11246760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyCedarChest/pseuds/MyCedarChest
Summary: ‘Bosh’ is the Vuhlkansu translation for the English word ‘Full’ meaning containing all that is normal or possible; complete in every way.





	Bosh

Bosh

It was a cold, wet, and generally miserable evening as Uhura made her way home. She glanced at the cron in the transport and noted the time as 23:18.  
The only consolation for the late hour returning home from work was that she was finally FINISHED with the project that had made her miss way too many last meals of the day with her family in the past month.

And as tired as she was she had to admit that she was also missing the soft comfort of her bed too. And of course there was this hot Vulcan husband of hers that she was also missing…quite a lot actually. And with tomorrow being the traditional ‘Father’s Day’ on Earth, she had been ‘secretly’ planning a celebration with her children for the past two weeks for their father. And she had also planned a very special private celebration for the father of her children after the kids went to bed that she was especially looking forward to.

She eased inside the house toeing off her wet shoes to rest haphazardly next to perfectly spaced row of seven pairs of shoes. She smiled at her complete disregard for order knowing that her leaving her shoes in disarray had been a long standing ‘joke’ between her and her bondmate for more than a decade now. She did manage to carefully hang her coat on the coat rack on the hook that had been designated as ‘hers’ since they had moved into their house. She then slowly and carefully began to walk through the darkened house. Passing through the living area, the ever increasing flashes of lightning helped to illuminate her way down the long hallway to the right. The deep rumble of thunder was now the only sound reaching her ears in the otherwise silent house. The storm was obviously getting worse outside now and she was again most grateful to be safe within their home.

As she quietly slipped into the twin’s bedroom she was unexpectedly met with two empty beds. Sighing quietly to herself she turned around and silently padded back into the hallway once again. And as she entered the next bedroom she was also greeted with another empty bed. She couldn’t help but be curious now. Where was everyone? But then again given the severity of the storm and her absence from her family, she now had her suspicions about the whereabouts of her household’s members.

Ducking her head quickly into the third, fourth, and fifth bedrooms she was again met with only rumpled sheets and solitary pillows which had obviously been suddenly abandoned by the occupants of their beds. She reversed course swiftly and backtracked silently down the hallway a small smile quickly lighting up her face. She was sure of her destination now. Her smile grew even wider imagining what she would find behind the door of their master bedroom.

As she walked she began to think back to when she and Spock had married, They had of course bunked together on board the Enterprise in the First Officer’s quarters which had within it one standard full size bed. And given their post marital activities upon that particular bed, the relatively small size of the bed had never been an issue for either of them. And even after Spock had finished his final growth ‘spurt’ while on their five year mission, he still managed to fit onto their bed…but just barely.

During their time aboard the Enterprise Uhura did occasionally suggest to Spock that they should purchase a king size bed when they returned to San Francisco and finally moved into the house that Spock had inherited from his mother’s grandfather. But in choosing ‘their’ bedroom from all of the bedrooms in the old house, it had not escaped her that the heirloom bed that was found within their favorite bedroom was in fact another standard full size bed. So much for her dreams about finally sleeping in a king size bed. But her disappointment with bed size was quickly forgotten after their first night of shared intimacies on that particular bed. And she found that after only a relatively short time ‘sleeping’ upon this bed, it had become her very favorite bed. But occasionally she found herself drifting back to her dreams about a king size bed.

Then after the birth of their children, snuggling absolutely adorable dark skinned Vulcan babies on single sized beds became commonplace for her as well as most surprisingly for Spock also. And as their children quickly grew, she and Spock quickly realized that they were soon to be forced into replacing their oldest three sons’ mattresses with extra long twin mattresses. The boys were definitely taking after their father when it came to their height.

Turning the corner she found that the door to the master bedroom had been left wide open no doubt waiting for her late night arrival. As she silently padded into the room she noticed that the old fashioned drapes of all of the windows in the bedroom had been drawn tightly together, but the frequent lightning still managed to penetrate the drapes albeit in a somewhat strobe-like fashion.

And when her eyes were finally able to focus upon their bed which was lit by only one source of light dimly falling upon the bed from the master bathroom, Uhura stopped dead in her tracks, her eyes opening widely to better take in the scene that now lay before her.

It was immediately obvious to her that their full size bed was just that: FULL. In fact it was QUITE full. And what she saw on the bed suddenly reminded her of a part of Gulliver’s Travels where Gulliver is tied down and held captive by the Lilliputians. Only in this particular version of the book, her ‘Gulliver’ was being weighted down by their soundly sleeping children. Their two year old twin daughters were both snuggled atop Spock’s chest and his left arm was wrapped protectively around them both. Their two youngest sons were securely held along Spock’s right side with both their heads using her husband’s right arm as their pillow. Their next to oldest son was snugly tucked into Spock’s left side; the child’s head resting on his father’s left shoulder as he too slept quite soundly. And their oldest son was draped across Spock’s legs looking all the world as if he had fought back sleep until he had literally passed out in this most ‘undignified’ position on his father’s thighs.

Uhura quickly raised her com up to capture this moment forever, and immediately transmitted the short video she quickly titled “Spock’s 8th Father’s Day” on to both their sets of parents. And she knew without a doubt that her com would be buzzing with messages by early morning, so she quickly muted the device and quietly laid her com onto the bed’s blanket chest at the foot of their bed.

She and Spock had allowed their children to sleep in their bed on more than one occasion throughout the years, but this was the first time that Uhura had the privilege of observing a gathering of all their children with her husband from outside of the bed. And it was just too cute!

She looked down upon her sleeping adun once again and smiled. He had obviously had quite the day wrangling two 2 year olds, one 3-1/2 year old as well as taking a 5 year old, a 6-1/2 year old, and an 8 year old to soccer, tennis, and basketball practices, Not to mention preparing and serving 3 meals to their children. She allowed her eyes to once again drift lovingly over Spock’s beard roughened face which appeared so calm and relaxed in spite of his ‘captive’ state and she knew without a doubt that she had never loved him more than at that very moment.

From the moment that she had become pregnant with their first child, Spock had become the very best father for her children that she could have ever hoped for. He was patient, kind, and caring and their children positively adored him. She had always been so grateful for her soul mate’s constant presence in her life and in the lives of their children.

She and Spock had long ago agreed to raise their children to embrace their many heritages as well to think and live like the unique individuals that they were. She and Spock’s jobs had graciously allowed their family to live in San Francisco and in her family’s compound in Africa as well as on New Vulcan over the past eight years. Their children had attended schools in all of these locations as well as being home schooled on occasion when necessary. Uhura was proud to say that their young family was home just about anywhere in the universe now. And most of all she was very proud of the wonderful father that her bondmate had become.

Suddenly the soothing sound of the rain steadily pattering against the bedroom’s windows reminded her just how tired she really was and she barely managed to suppress a yawn as she immediately set to work calculating just how she was going to fit onto the ‘full’ bed without waking anyone. That soft bed of hers, along with her hot Vulcan husband’s body were once again calling to her. And she knew that she could resist no longer now.

“Ko mekh?” suddenly the soft voice of their oldest son called out to her and she looked down and smiled at the very handsome young man as he struggled to raise his head up from Spock’s left thigh as he quickly wiped evidence of drooling away from the left corner of his mouth.

In less than a second six other pairs of eyes were opened widely and all of them now fixated on her. Well quite obviously her problem was now solved. Pulling off her outer jacket quickly she casually tossed it onto the blanket chest covering up her com entirely. She was quite done with work. It was now family time for her and she intended to enjoy this time uninterrupted. After all she had an entire month of overtime and extended absences from home to make up for starting right now. 

She then happily climbed into bed barely squeezing in next to her large husband and then after carefully repositioning their second oldest son; she wrapped her left arm tenderly around the child pulling him securely to rest next to her. Their oldest son reached out to wrap his arms around her legs effectively ‘capturing’ her along with Spock. She smiled at the thought. Her right hand slowly reached out and found its familiar path to the back of Spock’s neck as he readjusted his head slightly allowing the space for her hand. She slowly closed her eyes and focused on the sensation of the pads of the fingers of her right hand as they carded themselves through the soft and inky strands of hair on the nape of her husband’s neck. She suddenly found that she couldn’t help herself and sighed her contentment out loud just before another loud rumble of thunder filled the bedroom. And as she slowly drifted off to sleep amongst the sounds of thunder, rain, and numerous soft snores, her last thoughts were that she would never again wish for any other size bed because this FULL size bed and all that was contained upon it was all she ever truly needed.


End file.
